


Luminescence

by Lainpinky131



Series: The Romantic Dalliances of Cipher 9 [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131
Summary: Theron Shan is known for his awful sleep schedule, so the Agent is motivated to have a heart-to-heart with his stupid, spy boyfriend.
Relationships: Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: The Romantic Dalliances of Cipher 9 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/737859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i posted a fic about my agent. i missed it. please enjoy :)

It was late, too late for Theron Shan to still be awake. But when he had settled down in bed to sleep, it—as usual, never came.

Under normal circumstances, he would have grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drunk until he fell asleep, but there was a problem. He’d run out.

So, Theron did what he always did when he couldn’t sleep and he couldn't drink. He sat down and got to work.

Time passed away slowly as he worked, his lack of sleep only a minor concern in his mind. Theron had filled out countless forms, dug around for useful information, and was deliberating on the Alliance's next move when the door auto-unlocked and opened. Theron didn't bother to look up as from the edges of his vision, he could see the cool blue of his Chiss Commander and boyfriend, Fi’nalyn.

“You’re up late,” Theron said to Fin.

His feelings of relief at seeing his Commander instead of any other person in the Alliance was simultaneously matched by the silent worry that Fin was only here to scold Theron back to bed.

Lately, Theron would find himself choosing his Commander’s quarters to sleep in over his own. What could he say? Fin had a nicer room, perks of being the Commander. Theron becoming a semi-permanent addition was a recent arrangement, and though they hadn’t had a conversation about it yet, it was slowly becoming expected even so.

So, any other time, Theron would have known what this was about, but his thoughts were quickly replaced with confusion when he looked up and saw… a _smile_?!

It wasn’t quite a grinning-from-ear-to-ear smile, only a subtle upturn that may have gone unnoticed on anyone who didn’t know Fin as closely as Theron did.

“So are you,” Fin said as he approached, “Do you have a moment?” His voice was bright, a stark contrast to his usual cold monotony.

“For you, I want to say yes,” Theron smiled as he shuffled with the holopads and projectors and other such objects that cluttered his desk, “But I can’t. Maybe later?”

Fin continued without missing a beat, no doubt having already predicted Theron's answer, “I guarantee you’ll want to see this.”

“Fin—”

“Does this need to be an order, Theron?” Fin asked.

Theron blanched, and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms; he had to admit, he liked Fin's more domineering side.

“Y’know, I don't have to listen to you. I could still say no,” he said.

“Will you?” Fin smirked.

If Fin was willing to pull the Commander card, it probably was for something important. At least, he hoped it was.

Theron sighed, “This better be quick.”

Theron had no idea where Fin was planning to take him, but the last thing he expected was for him to lead Theron outside, away from the safety of their headquarters, and out along a path long grown over by the surrounding flora. Together they walked in near total darkness, all signs of stars and moons blocked by the clouds that filled the sky, as Fin led Theron by the hand—stupid Chiss night-vision—to an entrance of a cave hidden among the foliage.

Theron stopped.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re leading me into an ambush?” Theron asked.

“Trust me, if I were, I wouldn’t be this obvious,” Fin responded blandly.

“That’s reassuring,” he said, and Fin tugged him inside.

The cave was even darker than outside, which left Theron entirely reliant on Fin to not let him smack his head on low hanging stalactites or otherwise hurt himself in the cramped darkness that was this cave.

“You really couldn’t bring a light?” Theron asked, mostly joking, but it made Fin pause.

“I’ll be honest, I'd forgotten you couldn’t see as well as me,” Fin admitted. Theron’s laughter rang out.

Eventually, they reached a small pool and stream at the end of the cave. Wet stone walls and slippery floors surrounded them, with a minute echo serving as the only indication of the size of the chamber.

Theron dropped down next to Fin just close enough that their shoulders brushed just barely.

“I’m in your trap. What now?” Theron teased.

“Are you always so paranoid?”

“Was that a serious question?”

Theron could imagine Fin scowling at him.

“Just, be still,” he said.

Theron went to respond, but snapped his mouth shut.

They waited a long moment in silence, only the sounds of their own breathing and water droplets falling into the pool filling the cave and echoing off the walls.

Theron knew Fin to be a quiet person, he’d long grown accustomed to his boyfriend’s one-word answers and non-verbal cues, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Fin was planning.

Theron opened his mouth to speak, to ask him what they are waiting for, but then he saw something in the corner of his eyes that made him freeze.

Small orbs floated into the air, emerging from invisible crevices in the rock walls. They glowed blues and greens, reds and purples and pinks, luminescent colors that filled the tall ceiling of the dark chamber, reflecting off of the water.

They reminded him of fireworks, but these were slow and silent like stars, and truly allowed time to behold the beauty of it all.

Theron could only say one thing.

“Wow…”

Fin chuckled.

“On Csilla, there were caves filled with crystals. The colors were unlike anything I’d ever seen.” Theron listened closely, as Fin only spoke of his home planet on rare occasions. “Whenever things were stressful, when the training was too overwhelming, I’d find one of those caves and hide there to relax until someone found me.

“I found this cave not long ago,” Fin continued, “I come here whenever I need to get away.”

“How often is that?” Theron asked.

Fin shrugged, “Not very. I usually come to you.”

Theron smiled briefly, not breaking his gaze away from the lights.

“I’m not going to tell you to not work as hard, but even you need time to focus on something other than the Alliance,” he said.

“That’s what I got you for. You’re always there to drag me back to bed,” he said with a chuckle in his voice.

“Is that the only reason you keep me around?” Fin teased.

“No, you also take care of me when I pass out at my desk,” he said.

Fin breathed a dry laugh, “I can’t always be there for you, but these caves will.”

“They _are_ relaxing,” Theron said.

“Caves like these remind me of home,” Fin said.

Theron looked at him then. The Chiss held his knees to his chest, his head up as he stared, and the softest of smiles on his face. The colors caught on Fin's blue skin and red eyes, creating a rainbow of shimmers that danced over him. Theron could see how his eyes still shined just as bright as the lights that surrounded them.

A feeling of warmth passed over him, like a heavy swelling of sunlight. A sensation realized.

Theron leaned to the side and rested his head on Fin's shoulder. Fin reacted immediately and leaned into the touch.

“Yeah,” Theron said, and smiled, “Feels like home.”

**Author's Note:**

> alcoholism is bad, kids
> 
> You can find out more about fin on my tumblr @vagabond1925 under the tag Fi'nalyn. you can also just say hi if you want. :)
> 
> i'd love comments <3


End file.
